That Saturday Night
by bbaekhyun
Summary: Kise dan Kuroko nonton film BL! Kuroko tidak mengerti apapun mengenai cinta antara laki-laki, dan Kise-lah yang membuatnya mengerti. "Aku bilang cinta antara laki-laki itu tidak ada." / "K-kalau aku yang bilang suka pada Kuroko-cchi, bagaimana, ssu…?" / KiKuro, shounen-ai, T -rated(?). Warning inside. RnR onegai?


"_Neee_, Kuroko-_cchi_! Ingat pukul tujuh, _ssu_!" seorang pemuda jangkung berambut pirang melambai sambil berlari ke arah gerbang.

"Um? Ok, Kise-_kun_," yang namanya disebut—Kuroko, hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya seseorang berambut merah di sebelah Kuroko. Wajahnya terlihat menginvestigasi si pemuda rambut biru cerah.

"Oh, Kise-_kun_ mengajakku menginap dua malam mulai malam minggu ini. Keluarganya sedang tidak dirumah."

"Hn?" si rambut merah, Akashi Seijuurou, mengangguk dan merangkul Kuroko, menemaninya berjalan pulang.

* * *

**That Saturday Night**

**Disclaimer**: KUROKO NO BASUKE ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kise hanya milik author seorang _/bricked_.

**Rate**: T++++.

**Genre**: Romance, BL, Humor (maybe?-_-)

**Pairs**: KiKuro / KuroKi. _slight_ AkaKuro, AoKise.

**Words**: 2032

**Warnings**: (_probably_) OOC, _missed typo_(s), _Kawaii!_Kise (?)

**Summary**: Kise dan Kuroko nonton film BL! Kuroko tidak mengerti apapun mengenai cinta antara laki-laki, dan Kise-lah yang membuatnya mengerti.

.

"_Knock, knock_, aku datang," ujar Kuroko pelan. Ia memakai celana pendek dan kaos santai, berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah mewah dengan papan bertuliskan tulisan hiragana dari 'Kise' yang menggantung di pagar. Ia melirik arlojinya. Benar, pukul tujuh. Dia tidak terlambat.

Langkah buru-buru terdengar dari dalam, dan suara tabrakan cukup keras terdengar juga. Lalu pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan pemuda pirang yang mengelus dahinya.

"_Ne, ne,_ maaf aku tidak mendengarmu, _ssu_," Kise Ryouta, si pemuda pirang, menarik Kuroko masuk sambil mengelus dahinya. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Dahimu, Kise-_kun_. Ada apa?" Kuroko mengerjap dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kise.

"Uh, tidak apa-apa. Kuroko-_cchi_ jangan kahawatir, _ssu_," Kise tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak khawatir kok," ujar Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"?!" Kise merengut dan manyun. "Mau minum apa, _ssu_?"

"V—"

"Ya."

Kise melambaikan tangannya santai dan pergi ke dapur. "_Matte ne_. Kuroko-_cchi_ naik saja dulu ke kamarku, _ssu_."

Kuroko tersenyum sedikit dan membawa tasnya ke lantai dua. Kise tidak pernah lupa minuman favoritnya. Si iris biru cerah memasuki kamar Kise yang tidak terkunci. Ia melihat kamar yang tersusun sangat rapi padahal biasanya tidak pernah jauh dari istilah 'kapal pecah'. Ia meletakkan tasnya disudut, dimana terdapat sebuah meja yang memajang tiga pigura foto. Foto pertama, enam anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan 6 warna rambut dan ciri khas berbeda. Itulah julukan untuk tim basket inti SMP Teikou tempat mereka bermain. Foto kedua, Kise dan Kuroko saat mereka menikmati _vanilla milkshake_ di restoran kesukaan Kuroko. Lalu foto ketiga, Kise dan Aomine Daiki, teman dekat Kise di SMP, yang juga seorang anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_.

"Kuroko-_cchi_!" teriak Kise dari dapur di lantai satu.

Kuroko bergegas menutup pintu dan menyusul Kise.

"Silahkan, _ssu_!" Kise menyodorkan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ yang segar kepada Kuroko. Kuroko mengambil sedotan dan meminum sedikit. "B-bagaimana, _ssu_?! Lebih enak dari yang di restoran itu kan?!"

"Uh," Kuroko berpikir sebentar. "Biasa saja."

"K-kuroko-_cchi_! _H-hidoi, ssu_!" Kise melempar kantong plastik di meja dapur kepala Kuroko.

"Aku bercanda, Kise-_kun_. Enak kok," Kuroko menghisap habis _milkshake_nya. Dia tertawa pelan dan mengambil kantong plastik yang dilempar padanya. "Tentu saja enak, karena Kise-_kun_ membelinya kan?"

_Plak._

Kise merasa tertampar. Oh, itu. Plastik yang dilemparnya adalah plastik bekas belanjanya di restoran kesukaan Kuroko.

"Haha… Uhm, lupakan saja, _ssu_," Kise tertawa garing dan melemparkan _deathglare_ pada Kuroko. "Kuroko-_cchi_ belum mau mandi, _ne_?"

"Aku mau mandi sekarang saja. Kise-_kun_ mau ikut?"

_Bagai mendapat durian jatuh—_

"Eh—eh ya, _ssu_!" Kise berlari dan mengambil handuknya. "_M-matte ne, _Kuroko-_cchi_!"

"Kise-_kun_ adalah teman sekolah pertama yang mandi bersamaku. Jadi, jangan kaget, ya," Kuroko terkekeh kecil.

_Kaget?! M-maksudmu apa, ssu?!_ "Hm," Kise hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia melepas kaos atasnya, namun tidak melepas _boxer_nya. Sementara itu, Kuroko melucuti semua pakaiannya sendiri tanpa tersisa.

"Kise-_kun_? Kenapa tidak dilepas semuanya? Kise-_kun_ malu ya?" Kuroko mengernyit.

_Aku malu dilihat oleh Kuroko-_cchi_, k-kyaaaa! Jangan-jangan Kuroko-_cchi_ maho?!_ "Tidak, aku cuma kurang suka, _ssu_," Kise menggeleng dan mengalirkan air ke _bath tub_.

Kuroko mengangguk dan melompat pelan ke dalam _bath tub_. "Hangatnya…"

_K-kyaaa! _Anu_-nya Kuroko-_cchi_, _ssu_! _Kise melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _bath tub_, duduk berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Kise menuangkan sabun cair ke dalam _bath tub_, menimbulkan busa busa yang banyak. Ia tidak tahan melihat _pemandangan_ di dalam air.

"Kise-_kun_, aku boleh tidur?" Kuroko memandangnya dengan lesu.

"Tidur saja, _ssu_," Kise mengangguk sementara membersihkan dirinya.

.

"Kise-_kun_…?" Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Ia sudah terbaring di kasur Kise yang empuk, sementara si pemilik kasur tidak ada disana. Dia melihat dirinya sudah berpakaian benar, memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaos kebesaran—pasti milik Kise. Padahal dia sudah membawa baju sendiri.

"Kuroko-_cchi_ payah, _ssu_!" Kise muncul dari balik pintu. "Kita kan mau tidur nanti subuh, Kuroko-_cchi_ malah tidur duluan, _ssu_!"

"Eh? _Gomen, gomen_," ujar Kuroko. "Kita mau melakukan apa sekarang?"

"Nonton film, _ssu_. Kuroko-_cchi_ mau?" Kise menatap Kuroko sambil menunjukkan kaset di tangannya.

"Film apa? Film biru?"

"Huaaaaa, _e-ero, ssu_!" Kise menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kuroko.

"Maksudku… film semacam The Smurf," Kuroko berkata dengan wajah polos.

Kise _sweatdrop_. "Aku sudah memilih film, _ssu_. Sebaiknya Kuroko-_cchi_ ikut saja _neee_."

"Uh," Kuroko mengangguk dan mereka berdua turun menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

.

"APA INI?!"

Kuroko yang biasanya kalem, sekarang sedang berteriak pada Kise. Dia berdiri dari sofa dan memukul pelan kepala si pirang.

"Hm… Ini namanya _yaoi,_ _ssu_," Kise terkekeh dan menunjuk tvnya yang sedang memutar film ber-_genre_ BL. Lalu terlihat adegan dua orang anak muda berjeniskelamin jantan sedang _mojok_ di atap sekolah.

"MAKSUDMU _MAHO_?" Kuroko mengangkat alis dan mematikan tv Kise.

"E-eh?! Kenapa, _ssu_?!" mata Kise melebar mentap Kuroko.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Kuroko pelan, duduk dan menyalakan kembali tvnya. "Apakah cinta antara dua laki-laki itu benar-benar ada."

"T-tentu saja ada, _ssu_!" Kise tersenyum lebar dan menatap Kuroko bersemangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang _yaoi_—" ujar Kuroko pelan. "Kemarin Akashi-_kun_ mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh."

"Hm? Akashi-_cchi_ bilang apa, ssu?"

"_Etto_…" Kuroko bersandar dan berpikir. "Dia bilang suka padaku."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Kise. Sunyi sebentar.

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

"A-APPPAAAAA?!"

Kuroko menatap Kise dengan tatapan mengantuk. "Akashi-_kun_ itu aneh, kan," dia menguap dan berbaring, meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Kise.

"L-lalu…" Kise mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan tatapannya. "Kuroko-_cchi_ bilang apa, _ssu_?"

"Aku bilang cinta antara laki-laki itu tidak ada," Kuroko mendengus dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"K-kalau aku yang bilang suka pada Kuroko-_cchi_, bagaimana, _ssu_…?"

"Hn?"

"E-eh," Kise tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak."

_Awkward._

Kuroko mengangguk pelan dan kembali mencoba tidur, sementara Kise memfokuskan diri pada film yang diputarnya.

_Hyaaah, Kise. Baka, baka, baka! Kenapa bisa keceplosan, ssu?!_

Kise menatap Kuroko yang meletakkan kepala berambut birunya di atas pahanya. _Dia sepertinya sudah tertidur, huh. Cepat sekali, _ssu_._ Kise membelai pelan rambut Kuroko. _Rambutnya sangat lembut, huh. Pipinya putih bersih dan kadang ada warna merah muda… Kuroko-_cchi kawaii_ sekali, _ssu_._

Sepintas terlewat di benak si pirang, masa-masa ketika ia pernah berpacaran dengan seorang model cantik berambut merah muda cerah. Dia cantik, pintar, dan sangat menyayangi Kise, sayangnya, fakta bahwa Kise sudah _belok_, tidak bisa _diluruskan_ lagi.

"Masa-masa suram itu sudah berlalu, _ssu_. Aku tidak mau dekat dengan dengan wanita lain lagi," Kise menggeleng kuat dan kembali membelai wajah Kuroko. Ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipi Kuroko. "Hangat kan, _ssu_?"

_Kyaaaa, _moe_! Aku tidak tahan melihatnya, _ssu_!_ Kise kembali berperang dalam pikirannya. Matanya beralih pada bibir cerah Kuroko yang sepertinya belum pernah dicoba siapa-siapa. Ia ingat, Kuroko pernah bilang beberapa hari yang lalu, "Apa? _First kiss_? Belum."

_Hihi…_ Kise tertawa pelan dalam imajinasinya. Dia mendekati bibir Kuroko dan mengecupnya pelan. Ia lanjutkan _acara_nya itu dengan menciumnya semakin dalam, dan…

_Eh?_

_K-kenapa…?_

…

_Kyaa!_

_K-kuroko-cchi…_

_Kise-cchi. Baka, baka, baka._

Kise mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak menyadari Kuroko baru saja membalas ciumannya dan ternyata si pemuda biru cerah masih sepenuhnya sadar.

"?!" Kise berdiri dan berjalan _awkward_ menuju dapur. Dia segera membuka kulkas dan mencari _snack_. Lalu dia memasukkan sebungkus penuh kacang ke dalam mulutnya. Ya, dengan sedikit keringat dingin.

Namun aktivitas _kacang-kacangan_nya berhenti setelah ia menyadari ada yang melingkarkan lengan di lehernya. Tangan itu lembut dan mengelus lehernya. Lalu ia menyadari ada kecupan hangat mendarat di lehernya, dan sedikit gigitan lembut. Ia juga merasakan beberapa helai rambut menggelitik telinganya.

Kise membalikkan badannya pelan. Melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Kalau cinta antara laki-laki itu benar-benar ada, maka aku pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan Kise-_kun_…"

_Cup._

Bibir yang barusan mengatakan itu sekarang terdiam, dan mengusap bibir milik si pirang. Kise hanya mematung gugup dan menatap orang yang sekarang ada disampingnya.

"K-kuroko-_cchi_…"

"Kise-_kun_ benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Ah… tidak, _ssu_," Kise mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Tsun-tsun. Kawaii yo,_" Kuroko, masih dengan wajah datarnya, mencium pipi Kise. "Aku menyukai Kise-_kun_."

"Kuroko-_cchi_ bercanda, _ssu_," Kise tertawa garing.

"Aku serius."

"Ekspresimu tidak sungguh-sungguh, _ssu_."

Kuroko diam, berpikir sebentar. Lalu ia berdiri di depan Kise dan tersenyum lebar—

"_Kise-kun ga suki desu,_" katanya, dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan.

Kise masih mematung gugup. Lalu dia mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa mengangguk? Aku belum menyuruh Kise-_kun_ menjawab."

"?!" Kise _jawdrop_, membalikkan badan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Chu_."

Kuroko, dengan hawa keberadaannya yang lemah, tiba-tiba sudah berpindah ke depan Kise sambil mencium bibirnya (lagi). "Aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada Kise-_kun_. Kise-_kun_… mau jadi pacarku?"

Kise tidak menjawab. Tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng. Kuroko menatapnya seakan mengatakan "Oh, ayolah." Tiba-tiba Kise mengangguk pelan, dan Kuroko tersenyum sedikit sambil memegang tangannya. "Ayo nonton film BL lagi."

"E-eh?! Kuroko-_cchi_?!" Kise baru bersuara, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru terjadi.

"_Ne, ne_. Kise-_kun_ sekarang sudah jadi pacarku," ujarnya santai. "Aku harap Kise-_kun_ tidak selingkuh."

"Apa-apaan, _ssu_," Kise mendengus dan memukul kepala Kuroko yang lebih pendek darinya. "Harusnya aku _seme_-nya."

"_Seme_ itu apa?"

_Jawdrop. Lagi-lagi._

"Lupakan," Kise mengibaskan tangannya, tertawa. "Aku kira, Kuroko-_cchi_ tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang disebut BL, _shounen-ai_, atau _yaoi_ itu, _ssu_. Aku tidak menyangka."

"Aku juga baru menyadarinya," Kuroko mengangguk dan menarik Kise duduk di sofa. "Kise-_kun_ sangat baik dan cantik. Aku benci saat Kise-_san_ dekat dengan Aomine-_kun_."

_Cantik, ssu?!_

"Ah, tidak," Kise tertawa garing dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Kuroko-_cchi_ yang paling _kawaii_. Aku suka melihat Kuroko-_cchi_ tidur."

"Uh," Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Tapi sebenarnya, aku memang mengantuk."

Kise menyeringai setan dan tiba-tiba menggendong si pemuda biru cerah. "Aku akan menunjukkan _seme_ itu apa, _ssu_. Di kamarku saja."

"Hn?" Kuroko masih menampakkan wajah datar, tidak bisa menghindar dari gendongan si pirang. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia sudah dibaringkan pelan-pelan di atas kasur Kise. Si pemuda pirang sekarang hanya memakai _boxer_.

"Kise-_kun_ mau apa?"

"Yah—Kuroko-_cchi_ akan tau sendiri," Kise, masih dengan seringai setannya, mulai mendekati Kuroko dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Hah. _Ero_."

"?!" Kise menarik pipi Kuroko pelan lalu mencubitnya. "Jangan macam-macam. Aku bisa menghukum Kuroko-_cchi_, _ssu_."

"Aku mau tidur," katanya polos. "Besok saja, Kise-_kun_."

"Pft," Kise mendengus, lalu mengangguk dan menyelimuti Kuroko. Lalu dia berbaring di sebelah Kuroko dan mengecup pelan dahi si _uke_. "_Oyasuminasai, boku no Kuroko-cchi._"

Kuroko tersenyum sedikit dan memeluk Kise. Kepalanya disandarkan ke dada bidang si _seme_. Hangat.

Kise tertawa dalam hati sambil mengelus rambut biru cerahnya.

_Perjalanan kita masih panjang, Kuroko-_cchi_… Masih ada satu malam di rumahku, Kuroko-_cchi_ tidak akan bisa lolos besok malam. Hahaha jangan sampai pincang saat pelajaran olahraga lusa nanti, _ssu_. Kuroko-_cchi ga suki desu_._

—

**PLOT TWIST**

"?!" Kise berdiri dan berjalan _awkward_ menuju dapur. Dia segera membuka kulkas dan mencari _snack_. Lalu dia memasukkan sebungkus penuh kacang ke dalam mulutnya. Ya, dengan sedikit keringat dingin.

Namun aktivitas _kacang-kacangan_nya berhenti setelah ia menyadari ada yang melingkarkan lengan di lehernya. Tangan itu lembut namun mengelus lehernya dengan kasar. Ia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel di lehernya.

Kise membalikkan badannya pelan. Melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Hm, Ryouta… Kau berani melakukan sesuatu pada Tetsuya-ku, hm?"

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kelima anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang baru menyelesaikan pertandingan, segera naik kereta yang membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

Tujuannya hanya satu—

_Menjenguk sang _copy-master_ tim mereka yang sedang dirawat karena sedikit irisan dari gunting._

"KYAAAA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH AKASHI-_CCHI_, AKU BERJANJI, _SSU_!"

* * *

...

...

Gaje banget ya._. -le sweatdrops.

Maafkan karya author yang gaje ini, yang penting minna, REVIEW ONEGAAAI ;A;


End file.
